


Fever Dream

by twtd



Series: Daxamite Sex Orbs [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Consensual Kink, F/F, Handcuffs, If You Squint - Freeform, Kinda, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: Alex and Maggie find a Daxonian sex toy. Nothing goes wrong but lots of things go right.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case it isn't clear, everything that happens is 100% consensual. I tried to sign post it but it's never explicitly stated in the fic.

“Maggie, don’t!” Alex reached out and grabbed Maggie’s wrist just as Maggie made contact with the softly glowing orb. Then, everything went black. 

—

Alex slowly opens her eyes. The first thing she notices are the handcuffs around her wrists chaining her to the metal table.  
They aren’t particularly tight but she isn’t sliding her hands out of them either. An interrogation room then. She pulls on them just to make sure bolt through the table is going to hold. 

“Maggie! This isn’t funny,” Alex shouts, looking around at the institutional grey-green walls, hoping for some clue as to why she’s there. 

—

“It’s a… uhm…” Kara rubbed the back of her neck as she turned bright red. “You know, I was really young when I left Krypton. And, uh, I’m not exactly sure I’m reading this correctly…” 

J’onn raised his eyebrows. “Whatever it is Supergirl, spit it out.”

“Well, you know, it’s written in Daxonian, so maybe we should asks Mon-El?” 

J’onn pursed his lips. “You’re here. He isn’t. Now what does it say?”

Somehow Kara managed to get more red. “It’s, ahh, it’sasextoy,” she tried to rush through the explanation and looked like she was going to bolt.

— 

Maggie jolts awake when she hears Alex yelling her name. She’s sitting at her desk in the precinct but a quick look around confirms that she’s alone. It also confirms that her desk is miraculously free of paperwork. That alone means something isn’t right. Maggie get up and walks through the bullpen looking for clues as to what happened. 

“Maggie! This isn’t funny.” 

Alex’s voice, the rattle of chains, and a sudden thump cut into her thoughts and she heads toward the voice. 

—

“You’re saying the minds of my best operative and her _girlfriend_ are trapped in there until…” Even J’onn couldn’t finish his sentence.

“Until they finish whatever fantasy they… Yeah.” Kara nodded. She had officially talked about her sister’s sex life more than she’d ever wanted. “I mean, you’d think there’d be a failsafe or something but the writing on the outside doesn’t mention one.” She glanced over at the infirmary where Alex and Maggie were lying unconscious. At least they didn’t seem to be in any type of physical danger. 

—

“Maggie!” Alex bangs on the interrogation room door as Maggie comes to a stop on the other side. 

“Alex? Hang on a second.” Maggie fishes the keys to the interrogation room out of her pocket and lets herself in. Alex is standing on the other side of the door, hands still cuffed but the chain to the table broken. There’s something about Alex that looks different, feels different, but Maggie can’t put her finger on it. 

“What the hell is going on?” Alex says as soon as Maggie appears. 

“Your guess is as good as mine.” It’s almost like Maggie’s hands itch to touch Alex and the handcuffs are making it worse. She balls them up and closes her eyes but the scene that flashes into her mind doesn’t help. Alex in handcuffs is a fantasy she didn’t know she had until that moment but now all she can think about is Alex in her tactical gear spread out on the interrogation table, pants around her ankles and Maggie’s head buried between her legs. She didn’t know she wanted it but suddenly it’s all she wants. 

Maggie doesn’t know how long she’s caught up in the scene but it must be at least a few minutes because she snaps back when Alex waves her fingers in front of her eyes. 

“Are you in there?” Alex’s eyes look a little glassy and she’s managed to slide closer while Maggie was distracted. 

“Yeah, I’m,” Maggie licks her lips and notices Alex’s gaze drop down to them then flick back up. “I’m good,” Maggie stutters. the air in the room feels 15 degrees warmer and there’s sweat beading on her back. “We should get you out of those cuffs.” 

It’s the last thing she wants to do but she can’t think of a good reason not to remove the cuffs. She stares at Alex while she fumbles with her keys. They jangle as she drops them. She and Alex both go to catch them. They hit the ground and Alex’s fingers wind up tangled in Maggie’s shirt, pressing into her stomach. It’s like a lightening skating across her skin, zapping each nerve ending. She pushes into the sensation and suddenly she and Alex are breathing the same air. 

Maggie watches Alex’s pupils dilate and her pulse jump in her neck and Maggie knows, she just knows, that she and Alex are on the same page. Alex’s fingers curl further into Maggie’s shirt as Maggie takes a step forward. Alex’s back hits the wall and she sags into it. 

They’re hovering an inch apart and Maggie’s skin feels too tight but they haven’t talked about this sort of thing, about limits and boundaries and just how far she’s allowed to push. So Maggie tries hard to compose herself, to ignore the tightness of her skin. Stopping just might be the most painful thing she can think of right now but she’ll do it. “Seriously, we really should…”

“Red light, green light. Just _fuck_ me,” Alex growls and closes the last of the gap between them. As soon as their lips touch Maggie’s _gone_. She kisses Alex for all she’s worth, lips slotting over Alex’s lips, tongue begging for entry into Alex’s mouth. It’s quickly granted and the kiss immediately turns hot and wet, tongues sliding together. Alex’s teeth on her lips and Maggie’s hands in Alex’s hair. She’s pressing Alex harder and harder into the wall, Alex’s still bound hands caught between them. Maggie’s thigh slots between Alex’s and Alex arches against her, lips coming apart as Alex’s head tips back into the wall.

Maggie takes the opportunity to place hot, open mouthed kisses down Alex’s neck. She can feel Alex shudder with every slight nip and files that information away to use later because they’re definitely doing this again as soon as humanly possible. Maggie’s left hand wraps around Alex’s hip to press Alex more tightly against her thigh while Maggie’s other hand comes up to Alex’s breasts. Maggie palms Alex’s breast and she can feel Alex’s already hard nipple against her palm through her tee-shirt and sports bra. Maggie’s palms are itching again and she desperate to touch skin, so she does. She pushes her hand under Alex’s clothing, forcing both of Alex’s arms up and around Maggie’s neck. Maggie moans as she finally feels the bare skin of Alex’s breast. She rolls Alex’s nipple between her thumb and the side of her fore finger as the band of Alex’s sports bra traps her hand. Alex arches against her again and Maggie can’t deal with the amount of clothing Alex is wearing. 

Maggie leans back. She uses a hand on Alex’s sternum and a softly murmured, “stay,” to keep Alex from following her. With slightly more room, Maggie can see how swollen Alex’s lips are, the faint red marks on her neck, the way her shirt is rucked up under her breasts. 

— 

“Sir, their heart rates are both spiking.” The medical tech reported. 

“Fine. Just keep monitoring them.” J’onn shook his head. “And Michaels, close the blinds.” 

—

“Please Maggie,” Alex breathes and reaches out. There’s the beginning of bruises around Alex’s wrists from where she’s been struggling against the handcuffs. Maggie’s going to cover those marks with kisses later but for now, she grabs Alex by the belt and pulls her toward the interrogation table, spinning Alex around to lean against the edge of the table. 

“Don’t worry. I’ve got you.” Maggie sneaks in a quick kiss then grabs the hem of Alex’s shirt to pull it over her head and down to her wrists. Alex’s bra quickly follows. Maggie bites her lip as she takes in the flush across Alex’s chest. She’s determined to admire the view, so close to the scene in her head earlier, but she only lasts a second before has to have Alex’s nipples in her mouth. She switches from left to right and back again as she flexes her legs and lifts Alex up onto the table. 

Maggie follows her up, pushing Alex backwards until she’s has no choice but to lie down on the cold metal. Maggie’s own breasts feel heavy, her nipples are tight, and she knows she’s already dripping wet but she’s going to get Alex off before she even thinks about herself. She keeps her mouth focused on Alex’s breasts while she unbuckles Alex’s belt and unfastens her pants. 

Maggie climbs off of the table and pulls Alex’s pants and underwear with her, leaving them around Alex’s ankles. Alex is breathing hard and staring at Maggie but doesn’t seem inclined to move. Their eyes lock. 

“Still good?” Maggie asks. Her own chest is heaving as she tries to catch her breath. The sight of Alex spread out before her is making it hard.

“Still good,” Alex nods and shifts into a slightly more comfortable position, her thighs flexing as she tries not to squirm. 

Maggie smirks and circles the table, finding the bolt Alex broke to free herself from the table before. 

“Put your hands over your head.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Alex smirks right back at her. Maggie reaches to guide Alex’s arms where she wants them. She slides the bolt through the handcuffs and hooks it on the side of the table. It wouldn’t stop a criminal but it’s more than enough to keep Alex right where Maggie wants her. 

“Perfect.” Maggie runs her hands up the inside of Alex’s thighs, spreading them. Now, Alex _is_ squirming. Maggie inhales sharply when she finally reaches Alex’s center. 

“God, you’re… _God_ ,” Maggie dips her fingers into the wetness as Alex moans and pulls at the handcuffs. And Maggie just _can’t_ anymore. She can’t wait, she can’t slow down. She presses her mouth tight against Alex’s center and that’s it, that’s what she’s needed since first saw Alex in handcuffs. Alex bucks above her and Maggie grabs onto her hips to keep her in place. She’s just successful enough to keep her tongue against Alex’s clit. She wants Alex to come and she doesn’t because she doesn’t want to have to stop. She feels like she could stay there, lapping at Alex’s wetness for hours but she knows neither of them will last that long. 

There’s a clang as Alex pulls at the cuffs but the improvised hook holds while Alex’s legs slide further and further apart. Alex is so close that Maggie can feel it pulsing down her throat and into her chest, a counterpoint to her own heartbeat. Seconds later Alex’s orgasm hits and she moans and bucks up off of the table. The tension drains from Maggie’s limbs as Alex lies prostrate below her, completely spent.

Maggie steps away long enough to grab her keys and unlock Alex’s handcuffs then climbs up onto the table with Alex. She wraps herself around Alex, keeping her close as she comes down from her high. It’s only then that Maggie realizes she still wearing now damp, wrinkled clothing and the room is cooling. There aren’t any blankets around, so Maggie just pulls Alex closer. 

Alex nuzzles into Maggie’s jaw. “That was,” Alex’s breathing is still shallow, “fucking _amazing_.” She tilts her head up and places a chaste kiss on Maggie’s lips. 

— 

“…and that’s what happened to you.” J’onn shifted uncomfortably. “We don’t think there are any long term side effects but Alex, you can go ahead and take the rest of the afternoon off.” 

“That won’t be necessary, sir.” Embarrassed didn’t even begin to cover how Alex was feeling. She was already up and pacing around the room, trying to regain her professional persona. “I’m perfectly capable…”

It was then that Maggie reached out and snagged Alex’s arm, forcing her to stop. She pulled Alex close where they wouldn’t be overheard. “Alex, let the man give you the afternoon off.” There was fire in Maggie’s eyes and a wicked smile on her face. 

“Right. Yes. I should do that.” Alex spun around to J’onn. “Thank you. An afternoon to recuperate sounds great.”


End file.
